A049 C026 0101PD
Условия получения Выполнены ВСЕ квесты у ВСЕХ торговцев. Диалог Цель(и) Передать Скупщику предметы по списку Награда Защищенный контейнер Kappa Выполнение Собираем или покупаем предметы из ниже приведенного списка. Необходимые предметы Загадка Скупщика В названии квеста, описании и тексте награды скрыта загадка. В настоящее время прогресс в его решении неизвестен, но были предприняты следующие шаги: Описание квеста Решение загадки начинается с описания квеста, первого абзаца шестнадцатеричного текста, прогоняем его через конвертор, получаем: At interchange we were at bash zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba pryz1uts8q5onmlkj3hgfe4c2a, второй абзац даст нам текст: 6t th1 1na of 8t 6ll, 2ou must 58ll th1 58ll6 and UrAgCe DEroRRiM. Первый непокрытый абзац указывает на наличие Атбаш шифра, текст zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba pryz1uts8q5onmlkj3hgfe4c2a приравнивается к abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz kiba1fgh8j5lmnopq3stuv4x2z, это шаблон подстановки. Используя вышеупомянутый шаблон подстановки, мы можем взять второй абзац, найденный в описании квеста, и получить из него 6t the end of it 6ll, you must kill the kill6, ключ, который станет полезным позже вместе с UrAgCe и DEroRRiM. Текст награды Первая операция, которая будет применена к тексту награды квеста, кажется очевидной, либо из текста DEroRRiM (MiRRorED если он отражен), либо из текста, он является простым зеркалом всего текстового блока. После зеркального First truth is, at the base you see the sum of 4 and 6, second truth is that thirteen is false number отражения раскрывается абзац, что дает нам понять, что число 13 должно быть исключено во всех дальнейших выводах и что база, используемая для них, будет 64, а не человек, используемый 10. Таким образом, после удаления уже использованного текста, удаления числа 13 и декодирования текста из Base64, мы можем наблюдать следующий текст: thirteen is rot ten number as well, rotate yourself out of it что указывает на использование шифра rot13. После очередного удаления нашего использованного текста и расшифровки rot13 мы можем наблюдать следующие строки: Affine brought you two of the first numbers вкупе с vjg pwodgt qh uycp ykvjjqnfu hkxg и how many steps should emperor of rome walk, one or three вкупе с bgufs efbmjoh xjui txbot, zpv xjmm gjoe zpvstfmg jo b trvbsf pg gpvs / wkhuh lv d vshfldo sodfh wr uhyhdo brxuvhoi lq d vkdsh ri wxeh, wkh vkruw zdb wx.eh которыми указывают Аффинные и Цезарные шифры соответственно. После расшифровки аффинного закодированного текста со значениями a = 1; b = 2, которые мы получаем the number of swan withholds five, и после декодирования закодированных текстов Caesar со сдвигом 1 и 3 соответственно, мы получаем после того, как имеем дело с swans, you will find yourself in a square of four / there is a special place to reveal yourself in a shape of tube, the short way tu.be, обе подсказки помогают позже. Объединение всего вместе Чтобы продолжить, мы начнем с остатка нашего текста награды квеста: 266b2269726c336c4261 шестнадцатеричной закодированной строки, которую мы не должны расшифровать сейчас. Подсказка the number of swan withholds five показывает, что 2 (число, похожее на лебедя) должно быть заменено на число 5, делая это в нашем шестнадцатеричном тексте, а затем, наконец, декодируя его, обозначенный square of four подсказкой, давая нам VkUiul3lEa. Внимательно посмотрев на полученную строку, мы можем наблюдать за существованием killa внутри нее слова, 6t the end of it 6ll, you must kill the kill6 подсказывающего нам удалить его из текста. Это, наконец, раскроет текст, VUu3E который, если UrAgCe строка, полученная ранее, и добавляется на короткую ссылку YouTube, как указано, there is a special place to reveal yourself in a shape of tube, the short way tu.be раскрывая видео YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrAgCeVUu3E. Категория:Квесты Категория:Квесты патча 0.11 Категория:Квесты Скупщика Категория:Подбор